


Confessions of Another: Roxas

by YurikoNeko (AlaxxisSade)



Series: Kingdom Hearts: Confessions [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Confessions, Gen, Pre-Kingdom Hearts II, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaxxisSade/pseuds/YurikoNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shadow to the light... what is the light to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions of Another: Roxas

_“And when I close my eyes tonight, to symphonies of blinding light…With memories in cold decay, transmissions echoing away, far from the world of you and I, where oceans bleed into the sky…”_

I never quite believed in “destiny”. To think that there was a superior being out there, controlling all our fates... The idea was belittling, to say the least. I, for one, wanted to be in charge of my own life.

      What a joke.

      I see now that there is a God… my God. You are my everything from before I was even born; my past, my present, and whatever hopes I had for a future. And I hate you. Like _hell_ , I hate you.

      Your shadow follows me wherever I go. I didn’t stand a chance at escaping. And what hurts me the most, is that you aren’t even aware of what you’re doing. You’re ruining my pitiful excuse of a life, and you’re not feeling any worse for it… or any better. Nothing. No remorse, no pleasure. My entire life is no more than a dream to you, vague images you’d forget the moment you wake.

      I might as well make it a nightmare for you while it lasts.

      You don’t have a clue about how it feels, do you? The more I learn about you, the more I despise you. All your life you’ve been a shining beacon for others—you do everything for those around you, and they in turn fall over themselves just to know you. You’re special, you’re _you_. And no one can take that away from you.

      As for me, I’m merely your silhouette. Everywhere I go, people know me as you. I’m what I am because of you. And for the first time, that is not a compliment.

      But before I vanish into another of your fading fantasies, I suppose I do have one thing to thank you for. She was as much you as I am, and yet you can never truly comprehend the happiness we shared. My life might not hold a candle to your burning sun, but I would take that tiny flickering light any day, had I been able to choose over and over and over again. A small flame, radiating just enough warmth to illuminate me and those few around me.

      It’ll have to be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Points for whoever remembers what the song at the beginning is :3


End file.
